Maki Sonomura
Maki Sonomura is a character from Megami Ibunroku Persona. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Playable Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment:'' Minor Character Biography ''Persona'' *'Initial Persona:' Matsu *'Ultimate Persona:' Verdandi Maki Sonomura is a frail girl who has been sick all of her life, bedridden and suffers from episodic fits of dementia. When she's not in too much pain, she often paints disturbing still-life pictures, escapes into her "Ideal" world, and waits for her friends to come visit her. Kandori Takahisa takes advantage of this by kidnapping Maki from the hospital, and uses her unconscious mind as a test subject for his DVA generator, transforming the entire city into a reflection of Maki's "Ideal" version of Mikage-cho. In this world, Maki is healthy, demons wreak havoc everywhere, the hospital and police station do not exist, and the city has two sides, one light and one dark, divided in half by an ominous barrier. Part of Maki accepts, and at the same time rejects this development. Thus, three manifestations of her psyche actually emerge: The "Ideal" Maki that joins the party, Mai (Mae in the NA version) and Aki, (Maggie in the NA version) two alternate selves that represent her innocence and malevolence respectively. The "Ideal" Maki is the same age, while Mai and Aki appear to look like Maki back when she was a child. Depending on how the protagonist handles himself, the "Ideal" Maki would either succeed in turning the city back to normal and save her true self, or become ridden with guilt about her deep-seated nihilistic wishes and lose her identity forever. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Maki now works as a psychiatrist's assistant in Hiiragi Therapy. She feels that helping people is the best way for her to cope with the fact that she almost destroyed the city, due to the fact that her imaginary world almost superimposed the real one. She receives a flower from the Time Count and gives it Jun Kurosu his ultimate weapon, mentioning what the count said about it being "a representation of destiny that must be passed on". Unless certain conditions are met in the game, she will fight alongside her former classmates to repel the invasion of Hitler's Last Battalion. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Maki still works in Hiiragi Therapy. When she meets Maya Amano, she can immediately tell from the resonance that Maya has a Persona and that she is acquainted with Yukino Mayuzumi. She later appears at the sewer with Reiji Kido in Kei Nanjou's route, assisting the party by coordinating their movements with the floodgate controls. She will later accompany the rest of her former classmates in battle once again, this time to repel the New World Order soldiers that are trying to occupy Sumaru City. Trivia *In Persona 3, a bow called "Mary's Resolve" can be found in Tartarus' Monad Block. This is connected to Maki's Revelations: Persona name, Mary. Gallery Image:MakiLP.jpg|Maki looking very "Laura Palmer" in some MIP artwork Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters